yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 20
September 27, 2017 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Believe In Magic |screenplay = |director = |animation director = |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 19 |next = Episode 21|english Title = A Piece of the Puzzle}} '''A Piece of the Puzzle or known as Unyielding Justice '''in the Japanese version is the twentieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on September 27, 2017. In Canada will air on November 4, 2018 Synopsis Akira manages to drive Playmaker into a corner. However, Playmaker fights back with everything he got, performing multiple Link Summons in a row in order to turn the battle around. Akira and Playmaker then proceed to duke it out with their ace monsters. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Akira Zaizen Duel continues from the previous episode. '''Turn 9: Akira ".]] "Tindangle Acute Cerberus" attacks "Firewall Dragon", but Playmaker activates his face-down Instant Magic Card "Cybenet Backdoor" to exclude a Cyberse monster he controls then adding a Cyberse monster with ATK less than that monster's ATK from his Deck to his hand. During his next Standby Phase, the banished monster is returned to the field and it can attack directly that turn. He excludes "Firewall Dragon" and adds "Draconnet" to his hand. As it was sent to the GY during the Battle Phase, the effect of "Doppler Phase Coating" activates, ending the Battle Phase. As "Acute Cerberus" attacked, Akira activates its effect to Special Summon a "Tindangle Token" (0/0) to the bottom-left Next to the Link of "Acute Cerberus". "Acute Cerberus" gains 500 ATK for each "Tindangle" monster it points to ("Acute Cerberus": 3500 → 4000 ATK). Akira activates the Field Magic Card "Euler's Circuit". As Akira controls 3 or more "Tindangle" monsters, Playmaker's monsters cannot attack. During Akira's Standby Phase, he can place a "Tindangle" monster on Playmaker's Main Monster Zone that "Acute Cerberus" points to and give control of that monster to Playmaker. Turn 10: Playmaker " Special Summoned.]] During the Standby Phase, "Firewall Dragon" returns to the field. Playmaker Normal Summons "Draconnet" (1400/1200). As it was Normal Summoned, Playmaker activates its effect, Special Summoning a Level 2 or lower Normal Monster from his hand or Deck in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Bitron" (200/2000). Playmaker uses "Bitron" to Link Summon "Link Spider" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Playmaker activates the effect of "Link Spider", Special Summoning a Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from his hand to a zone it next to. He Special Summons "Digitron" (1500/0) to the bottom next to the link "Link Spider". Playmaker uses "Draconnet" and "Digitron" to Link Summon "Recovery Sorcerer" (1500/LINK-2/←↓) to the right next to the link of "Firewall Dragon". " Link Summoned.]] Playmaker uses "Link Spider" to Link Summon "Secure Gardna" (1000/LINK-1/→) to the top Link next to "Acute Cerberus". As there are monsters in every zone "Acute Cerberus" points to, Akira activates the effect of "Gergonne's End", destroying it and all monsters "Acute Cerberus" points to inflict damage to Playmaker equal to the ATK of "Acute Cerberus" ("Acute Cerberus": 4000 → 3000 ATK), however as "Secure Gardna" was Special Summoned this turn, for the rest of the turn, Playmaker takes no effect damage. As a Cyberse Link Monster that was co-linked was destroyed, Playmaker activates the effect of "Recovery Sorcerer", Special Summoning that monster with its effects negated. He Special Summons "Secure Gardna" to the left next to the link of "Firewall Dragon". Playmaker activates the effect of "Firewall Dragon", to return monsters on the field or in either player's GY to the hand, up to the number of monsters co-linked with "Firewall Dragon". He returns "Tindangle Hound" and "Tindangle Angel" to Akira's hand ("Acute Cerberus": 3000 → 0 ATK). "Firewall Dragon" attacks "Acute Cerberus" (Akira: 1100 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Playmaker / Yusaku Fujiki Akira Zaizen Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/201709/23144_201709271825.html Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1